Every Day is Father's Day
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth loves his family. Every day is Father's Day to him.


Anne1585 wanted a Father's Day story. I hope you like it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

When he was a child he didn't think too much about his future since he didn't really think he'd have one. His life had been one of abject misery and if it hadn't been for his grandfather, Booth was certain that he would have killed himself to escape his father sooner or later.

After Hank Booth had rescued his grandsons, he had showed them what it was like to be in a loving family. Pops had been the father Seeley and Jared had wished for and needed. He never raised a hand towards them and he was as patient as a man could be when he was in his late 50's and a parent again to two young boys. Pops worked to set a good example for his grandsons and tried to be there for them. He attended their games, he went to Parent-Teacher night. He attended PTA meetings when he could. Pops even joined the boosters at the boy's High School and occasionally helped run the snack shack during games.

Seeley and Jared had thrived under Hank's care and Hank Booth had been very proud of his boys.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

For a long time, Booth had thought that Parker would be his only child. Even though his life was hectic and his job was dangerous, he tried to be the father that his son needed. Even though Parker was from a fractured home, the boy never seemed to fault his parents for not having been able to stay together. Even though Booth had problems with gambling, he never let it affect his son. He controlled his urges enough that he was able to pay child support and to visit with his boy a few days each month. He loved being a father and he had wanted more children, but he also knew that was probably going to be unlikely. He'd been unsuccessful for so long when it came to matters of the heart that he was sure that he would never marry and have the family he craved.

Some people got to have a family and he was sure he wouldn't be one of them. He'd formed an attachment to his partner and through her to her friends and co-workers. Without much of a family of his own, these people became his family and he felt his life was better for it.

He loved his child and he loved his friendship with his partner and though Booth wanted more, the years slipped by and his life didn't change until it did.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Anxious about her husband's well being, Brennan pushed the door open and charged into the room, her son Hank sitting on her hip and her daughter Christine following close behind her.

Shocked, some of the men in the dressing room grabbed towels and dirty uniforms to cover the lower parts of their body when they noticed Booth's wife enter the place with their children. The others that were decently covered grinned at their uncomfortable team mates.

"Whoa, Bones . . . what are you doing?" Sitting on the bench in jeans and socks, Booth was surprised to see his little family. "This is the men's locker room. You can't be in here and really . . . Christine is with you . . . Bones!"

Not embarrassed at all, Brennan moved closer to where Booth was sitting, ignoring his protests and the amused smirks of his team mates. After all this wasn't the first time this had happened and probably wouldn't be the last. "I was worried Booth. That puck hit you above your padding and I need to check the damage to make sure it doesn't warrant a trip to the Emergency Room."

After she handed their son to Booth, Brennan quickly moved around her husband so she could inspect his Latissimus Dorsi while Christine leaned on her father's knee. "Are you okay Daddy?"

"Of course I am, Honey." Booth shifted Hank so the toddler was sitting on his lap. "Your mother is making a big deal out of nothing and you and your mother aren't supposed to be in here."

Spying the deep purple bruise on the left side of Booth's back, Brennan snorted. "I don't think so. This is a deep contusion. The man that did this to you should be punished."

Aware that his friends would like to finish getting dressed so they could leave, Booth stood up, turned to face Brennan and handed Hank back to his mother. "Bones, we've been over this before. This is the men's locker room. Go outside and let me finish dressing. I'll be out in a few minutes."

The look on Booth's face told her that he wasn't going to let her inspect him further, so she knew the sooner he got dressed and came outside the locker room the sooner she could continue her inspection. "Very well." Moving over to the door with Christine's hand in her hand, Brennan looked back at her husband. "We will meet you outside."

After his family had left the room, Booth grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. Ignoring his team mate's laughter, Booth grabbed his shoes and slipped them on and closed his locker. After he picked up his bag, Booth turned to face his friends. "Okay, you know how she is. Live with it because I have to."

Once he was through the door, Brennan handed their son back to Booth and moved around him so she could pull up his shirt. Patiently, Booth waited for his wife to check his back and lower his shirt. "Christine, did you see Daddy take out the big bad hockey player who was messing with his guys?"

Slowly nodding her head, Christine stared at her father wide-eyed. "He was mean."

His hand ruffling the hair on top of her head, Booth laughed. "Yeah, but your old man showed him a thing or two."

"Booth, it's just a contusion, nothing appears to be broken." Lowering his shirt, she moved around him stood facing him. "I worry when pucks hit you."

Reaching out, Booth placed his palm on the side of her face. "I know. Thank you." Staring into her crystal blue eyes, Booth smiled. "Since we won, let's go and get some pizza."

"Yay pizza!" Christine jumped up and down. "Pizza pizza pizza!"

Rolling her eyes, Brennan took Christine's hand in her hand. "Alright." As they walked down the hallway towards the parking lot, Brennan nodded her head when the occasional person they met greeted them on the way out. "Booth what do you want for Father's Day?"

Booth thought about it for a moment and smiled. "I don't need anything special Bones. I have what I want. You . . . three kids . . . I think I have everything I ever wanted and more."

Her free arm around Booth's waist, Brennan heard the happy tone in Booth's voice and felt happy for him. "As many times as we've talked about parenthood and what it means, I never really understood until I had children of my own . . . It's special . . . being with you having Christine and Hank . . . I have the family I thought was beyond my reach."

"I told you Bones, there are different kinds of families." Booth thought about his past and her past and he knew that they had beat the odds. "You were my family for a long time, I just didn't say it and now . . . well, you and me . . . we made our family grow and it's great. We have a great family and it's just more than I expected I'd get. Every day is Father's Day to me. I love my life and you in it. Like I've said before, I love every day because I get to spend it with you and the kids, so no I don't want anything for Father's Day. Nothing you could buy me would beat what I have already."

Brennan stopped walking forcing Booth to stop walking. "So you want me to send the jet ski back? It's sitting in Hodgins garage waiting for Sunday."

"Jet Ski?" Booth was stunned. "Hell no, of course I want the jet ski if you bought me one. You kidding me?"

Smugly, Brennan kissed Booth. "Just checking, because I wouldn't want to give you something if you don't feel like you need it."

"Smart ass." Booth returned her kiss and laughed. "You sure know how to surprise me sometimes. I thought you thought jet skis are dangerous."

Brennan started to walk down the hallway with Booth following her. "I do, but I suppose it is no more dangerous than playing hockey and having pucks hit you."

Oooooooooooooooo

Happy Father's Day to all you Dads out there. Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


End file.
